


our thing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lily Evans bumps into a hazel-eyed idiot several times (jily au)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	our thing

**April, 1999**

The bustling streets of Delhi never ceased to amaze Lily. Of course she never got to experience the feeling of being part of the crowd - her four bodyguards would position themselves to surround her, making sure no-one came within a two meter radius near her. She had easily grown tired of the distance separating her from the heart of the city but it was a strict security measurement she had to take by the instructions of Emmeline, her agent.

She looked outside again and brought the windows of the car down. Immediately, she could hear the beeping vehicles, loud bargains and general liveliness of the people. She thought back to Cokeworth, the small quiet town in England where she grew up and left, barely remembering anyone with the exception of her family. She marvelled at how they seemed like two separate worlds - one eager to rid you and the other eager to include you.

"Lily we're almost there" Mary gasped excitedly. "Gosh look at it"

Lily peered her head to get a glimpse of the theatre - of course it looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. There was a line of photographers, flashing at the oncoming guests who dutifully posed along the red carpet that led to the entrance of the cinema. There was a fence placed within the entrance to prevent civilians from entering - bloody hell they might as well have closed the whole street down.

"Oi, is that Lily Evans?"

"There she is, the star of the movie"

 _Here goes nothing_ , Lily stepped out of the car and adjusted her dress as she almost got blinded by the flashes. She walked past Mary, who gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck'. She smiled back before facing the crowd. She couldn't care less about the interviewers waiting for her, she needed to find that one face.

"Lily, finally" she turned around and saw him. _Thank fuck_ she thought. If he wasn't here she wouldn't have survived this at all. She hugged him and laughed. "Remus I missed you"

"No need to get all emotional Evans, it's only been two days" he laughed, linking his arm in hers. She could see Emmeline calling them over to an interviewer eagerly looking at them. "Shall we?"

Remus, her absolutely brilliant co-star, her _saviour_ , managed to do most of the talking. Lily simply smiled for the cameras and occasionally passed snide remarks to him. Before she knew it, the night was over and she was back in the hotel room with Mary, Alice, Remus and Marlene laughing over the memories they made travelling.

"I can't believe that was the last premier" Mary moaned. They were all squished in Alice's queen-sized bed with a large packet of chips shared between them. "I'm going to miss all the jetlag and annoying photographers"

"Thank fuck it's over" Marlene wailed. She ruffled Remus' hair. "I love you all but if i have to watch _Moonlight_ one more time, I will lose my shit"

"Don't worry about it," Lily laughed as Marlene huffed. "Honestly I don't think it's the movie that annoyed you, maybe it's not seeing a certain girlfriend of yours?"

"Thank god Dorcas comes tomorrow," Marlene snorted. "Aren't we all excited for our Superb-One-Month-India-Tour"

"Stop calling that" Alice rolled her eyes. "Or I swear to fucking god, I'm taking the next plane back as far away from you as possible"

"You wouldn't do that" Remus gripped onto her in a headlock position and laughed as she struggled to break free. "You love us too much"

"Arseholes" Lily could hear Alice mutter as she finally broke free from Remus' arms and shoved him so hard both him and Marlene fell off the bed.

* * *

**May, 1999**

Lily had never been to Mumbai. Suffice to say, she was whisked away by the architecture, history, art and culture. She hated that her little paradise ended in seven days but Emmeline needed her and Remus in Greenwich in a week - the others had other important places to be as well. Alice had to leave halfway through when they were in Jaipur. Currently, they were all in front of Eros Cinema, buying tickets for _Moonlight_ , for the sole purpose of pissing Marlene off. Much to everyone's amusement, the blonde was clutching onto Dorcas, hissing how much of a wanker everyone was, especially Remus since he planned the whole thing.

"Oi Lupin" Lily walked over to Remus who was wolfing down the crispy samosas they bought to cheer Marlene up. She grabbed one from the bag and giggled at the stuffing falling from his mouth. "I'm going outside, call me when we go inside, or don't I don't mind not watching it for the hundredth time"

After a thumbs up from Lupin, she walked outside the entrance which led her directly to the car park. It wasn't a busy evening but there were still a few people scattered around, laughing with one another. Lily was wearing a 'disguise' which was really just a scarf and sunglasses. She took a bite out of the warm samosa and realised how disdainful she looked by wearing sunglasses during the evening. She took it off and stuffed it in her pocket - it's not as if a large flock of people would line up to see her immediately.

" _Dus ka tees, dus ka tees_ " She looked up to see a man walking rather fast towards her. He had his head down and was repeating the same words. She supposed he wasn't looking where he was going when he suddenly bumped into her, making her drop her samosa.

"Sorry ma'am, I'll clean that for you" she noted his thick English accent as he bent down to pick up the food. When he stood up to look at her, his eyes widened in recognition. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you Lily Evans?"

"Oh, um yeah" she let out a nervous laugh. So her disguise wasn't working, people just thankfully didn't know who she was. "You're the first ones to recognise me"

"Oh are you kidding" the boy brushed his free hand through his messy hair. She noticed how extremely messy it was. "My best mate's dating one of the actors, he's forced me to watch Moonlight more times than I can count"

"Me and some mates are literally going to watch it now" she giggled and looked back at the entrance. The tinted glass prevented her from catching a glimpse of her friends so she turned back to the boy. "Marlene - she was actually in the film as well in the film as well, wouldn't shut up about how many times she'd watched it, so we're making her see it again"

"Shit" he laughed. Ultimately then, Lily decided that she liked his laugh _very much_. It was a gentle laugh that made you chuckle along. "I suppose you've bought your tickets already?"

"Um, we're waiting in line actually" she looked back and saw nothing but the tinted glass again. "Why?"

"I'm selling a couple of tickets for Moonlight as well" he winked. "Thirty rupees"

" _Thirty_? But it costs ten inside"

"That's the price you pay if you don't want to spend hours in line"

Lily frowned, and looked at him suspiciously. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Now Evans you shouldn't let the law stop you from doing things" He winked at her and gave her a crooked grin. She returned the grin by smiling warmly. _Fuck_ , she couldn't help just smiling at whatever he said. "And I also lost a bet, so this is my punishment"

"Of course" she laughed and he laughed along. There was an awkward silence and then she cleared her throat. "Um, well I better get going before they finish all the snacks"

"Wait" he tugged on her coat and smiled at her. She couldn't help but return that smile, he was so fucking contagious. "I dropped your samosa, let me buy you another one"

"Don't worry about it, we bought a bulk of them, there's way too much"

"Come on" he tugged even more on her coat. "You can never have too much of the Eros samosas, it's literally the only reason some people even come here"

Lily wanted to say no, she really did. But his adoring hazel eyes, his messy hair, his crooked grin, everything about him made her want to agree to whatever he said. She thought she would melt on the spot after he gave her the biggest beam when she rolled her eyes and hesitantly shrugged "alright".

* * *

**May, 1999**

"I can't believe it's over" Lily moaned. They had one more night before their She leaned her head on Remus, poking him. "Why aren't you sad like me, be in pain Lupin"

"I can't help it" he grabbed her finger she was poking him with and pretended he was going to break it. "It's depressing as fuck it's over but finally I get to see Sirius, and you all will meet him too!"

"You're worse than Marlene," Mary, who was in front of them in the passenger seat laughed as he flipped her off. Marlene let out an indignant 'Oi'.

With the exception of Dorcas (who had to leave three days early, leaving a grumpy Marlene), they were all on their way to meet Remus' boyfriend who was coincidentally in Delhi as well crashing with his best mate who was visiting family. Apparently Sirius had insisted he bring over Lily, Mary and Marlene so they would spend their last night at Remus' boyfriend's friend's family. The only reason Lily had agreed was so she could finally meet Sirius, the one person Remus could rave about for _hours_. So it was safe to say she was fucking thankful when the driver pulled over to a modest house. There was a boy supposedly waiting for them on the porch.

"Remus, love" he said and pulled the other boy into a tight embrace. "I missed you _Moony_ "

"Shut up you wanker" Remus sighed but held onto him tightly. Lily looked anywhere but there, an attempt to give them their privacy. When they finally pulled apart, Sirius grinned at her and extended his arm out. "You must be Lily, I'm Sirius"

"Nice to finally meet you" Lily nodded at him, shaking his hand firmly. After Mary and Marlene got through the introductions she smiled politely at him as they made their way inside "Your house is lovely"

"Oh it's not really mine" Sirius laughed. "It's James'- my brother's uncle's place, anyway this is your rooms"

"Sweet" Lily placed her bag and suitcase at the nearest corner and was about to turn to Sirius when she heard a loud crash and fell into something- no, _someone_.

"Shit, sorry are you okay" Lily snapped her head up and met the familiar hazel eyes. The boy took a step back in disbelief, " _You're_ Lupin's friends?"

"Um hello" Lily gave him a weak grin. Ever since returning from Mumbai, she was convinced she would never see him again. She glanced at Sirius, expecting an introduction. Remus cleared his throat. "Um Lily, this is James Potter, James this is Lily Evans, I take it you've met before?"

"Y'know when we went to watch our movie in Mumbai?"

"Wait" Remus turned to Sirius and pointed at him accusingly. "You were in there, when we were?"

"You see, uh we actually came a week early and I wanted to surprise you but some idiot police started chasing us for _absolutely no reason_ so we came back to Delhi" Sirius shrugged. He glared at James expectantly. "Forget us, how do you two know each other?"

"Remember when you made me be a black marketer for a day?" James ran his fingers through his hair and laughed nervously. "I literally ran into her and we started talking and I bought her a samosa"

"Oh cool small world huh?" Sirius laughed and seemed ready to move onto the next topic but Remus looked furious. "You came a _week_ early and decided to not inform me, what the fuck Sirius"

"Don't look at me it was James' idea, he thought I would sweep you off your feet"

"Oh you swept me off alright"

"Come on, Remus will be yelling at him for the next two hours, let's get out of here" James leaned in and whispered. He tugged on her shirt and she nodded, smiling. She swore she could hear Mary whistling as he led her out back, to the garden. James smirked and directed her to a specific plant. "I thought you might like this"

Lily blinked a couple of times before letting out a groan. She couldn't help the smile that escaped from her lips. "Of course, _lilies_ "

"I thought I was being charming," James chuckled and brought his hands to his hair. Lily was sure his hair would be the death of her. She blushed and looked down at the flowers. "They're pretty"

"Yeah" They both faced the lilies awkwardly. She was about to turn and face him at the same time James took a step to her, making her bump into his chest. "Fuck, I'm so sorry"

"Relax Evans" he laughed and she laughed along because that seemed like the right thing to do. "Seems like bumping into each other is our thing huh?"

"Our thing?"

"Yeah judging from the fifteen minute conversation we had days ago and the past minute, we've bumped into each other three times so that's officially our thing"

"I'm honoured we have _our thing_ already"

Again, James' nervous laugh and another awkward silence. Lily couldn't stand it at all.

"So" she cleared her throat. "Are you from here?"

"You know Evans, that is the most basic pick-up line"

"No I know you're visiting but I wanted to talk and it's the first thing I thought of" Her heart skipped a beat every time he called her Evans. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue with ease. "Sorry, I didn't me-"

"Relax" James laughed. Lily laughed with him. "Well, yeah I came for my distant cousin's wedding, really it's just an excuse to see my family but I live in London"

"What about your parents?"

The tone changed. She could see the frown he tried to hide. "My mum grew up here but they now live down in Cambridge, me and Sirius drive down to the hospital every fortnight." He paused, as if he expected a reaction from her when he mentioned a hospital. She gave him a soft smile. "You don't have to tell me"

"No it's fine" he played with the hem of his shirt and averted his eyes down. "Both have cancer, would you believe it?"

"No" she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I think they're both incredibly strong"

"Thank you Evans, you should meet them some day. I reckon they'd like you" she was about to pull her hand away from him but he held onto it tightly, gazing at her. She smiled.

"I plan to"

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: yes yes not much i know i'm still getting used to this i'm sorry
> 
> i had loads of fun writing this but i only briefly edited it cause i know i'll over-read everything and hate it so please excuse the minor mistakes i definitely made
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! dus ka tees means thirty for ten which is the ticket cost (i got inspired after watching rangeela)


End file.
